Connection of Love
by Tovelove99
Summary: Azusa Mukami had spent his time to talk to Karin Maaka over the internet a long time and his feeling had instantly developed into falling in love with her. One day, they decided to face each other in reality, how will their relationship go? Read and find out. This is a crossover fic between Diabolik Lover and Chibi Vampire. I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

It was a hot summer day in the middle of June and Azusa was walking in a park. He was going to meet a very special person who he knew from the internet for a very long time. His mood was overwhelming mixed with excitement and nervously because he had never met someone else earlier in real. Regardless of his timid manners and his physical strength due to his harsh childhood when he was an originally human back then. In other words, the children he remembered who knocked him was no longer existing for him. Who was going to hit him when he was already alone again? However, it led him to become depressed and unwanted...

Several years had passed and Azusa was now living with his brother. Furthermore, it was then he made a connection with that person as he didn't know how he did it. It was awkward at first for him, but after that Azusa decided to give the person a chance to talk to and then they had an endless conversation day in and day out without getting tired. However, the more they were chatting, the more it was fun Azusa had while his heart was containing with joy and also love.

Azusa stopped walking when he stood under a big green tree and thought to himself, _"Is this how it feels to be excited...?"._ As his heart was pounding fast of nervously while waiting for his friend's arriving, he picked up his cell phone from his pocket and began to write, _" Hi, Maaka-san... I just arrived in the park... and are standing now under the tree like you told me to do... When are you coming..?"_

When he had finished writing, he sent his message to his friend. When he did, he looked up at the orange sky and began to think about how his first day was going to be. What would her reaction be when they meet? Would it like him or would it reject him and never talk to him again because of his weakness? However, being worried as he was for this event-

 _Ring! Ring!_

Quickly, Azusa's thoughts got halted when he noticed that he received his friend message on his cell phone and she was writing, _"I'm also standing under the tree me, Mukami-kun."_

In the same moment, Azusa slowly turned his head back and that she was... The girl from the internet!

The girl had a very short straight length-shoulder violet hair. Her eyes were brown. She wore her summer school uniform consist with a short blue skirt in the same color as the vest above the yellow t-shirt with a collar together with blue stripes attached to both of the arms and the collar. She had a knotted red tie with a yellow stripe. Black socks which ended under her knees and also she had a pair of brown shoes.

Seeing the girl standing toward him as Azusa was certain, he asked, "You are… Maaka Karin-san, right..?"

Meanwhile, after the green-headed guy asked, Karin glanced timidly at him and gave a big blush and responded nervously, "Y-yeah, and you are… M-Mukami Azusa-kun, right?"

As the purple-haired girl had asked, Azusa replied,"Yeah… nice to meet you…", at that moment Azusa blushed as he thought how beautiful and cute Karin truly was while staring at her. Besides, he knew that he had been waiting so long to finally be able to meet her after they had devoted by talking to each other for a very long time. But still, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to react next.

A while moment in the silence, Karin became extremely shy as her heart was fastly throbbing and didn't know how to respond. With that, she looked away from Azusa's face and chose to say,"Yeah...It's nice to meet you too...". However, this was her dream to meet her literal friend who had been standing by her side since they started to talk to.

From sunset to midnight, a sound of cicadas was in different tones but still in harmony for the boy and the girl standing face-to-face and almost understood that this was falling for the first time in the truth...


	2. Azusa's Part

It was a late midnight and Azusa came home from night school together with his brothers. At that moment, the eldest brother Ruki were sitting on the couch in the living room and read his favorite book while Kou and Yuma were starting to argue each other about Kou's idol career by a ridiculous reason. Probably because of his obsessive fangirls who were attending the same school as he did and never get through of Kou since he was, of course, famous. But that subject was something that Ruki didn't want to care a less about because he didn't think that idol was not a particularly important thing for him. It even wasn't his style either.

Azusa was also standing in the living room and watched them doing them non-vampire live in the human world. As he did, he began to think about how their life was before, back in the childhood when they were originally humans.

However, when the brothers almost died after their mission failed by trying running from the orphan, they thought that they would never be able to see the blue sky again or find their path to freedom from the darkness. But momentarily, the years had passed and the dreadful was gone and the Mukami brothers had moved on to live a normal life in the daily life after they turned into the vampire by the vampire king

Azusa was happy that his fate changed for breathing by meeting Ruki, Kou and Yuma from the start. However, if that didn't occur then, he would rather commit suicide for being meaningless and useless. Then in another moment, he decided to go to his room and forget everything about his past.

xxx

When the green-headed young guy had arrived at his room, he closed the door and went to his comfortable bed. He leaned his head on the pillow and stared at his left arm with a refreshing bandage under the lighting ceiling. It felt pretty nice for Azusa to relax by alone after a long night at school and nothing could disturb him.

 _Ring Ring!_

Suddenly, the silence mood disappeared when Azusa heard a vibrating sound from his cell phone which was a new message. At that moment, he sat up straightly, took out his cell phone from the pocket and read her message:

"Hi, Mukami-kun! Sorry, I'm writing so late. My manager forced me to work a little longer at Juliet because I needed to earn some more money. So that's why I didn't have any time to reply. I hope I wasn't keeping you wait too long, hehe. (^^;)  
Anyway, how are you doing?" (^w^)

At that moment, Azusa smiled lightly of pleasure while he read Karin's message. As he did, he replied by writing:

"Maaka-san, good work today… and don't worry. My brothers and I just came home from night school... How are you?"

When the purple-eyed guy had sent his message to Karin, he waited for her response and-

 _Ring Ring!_

Quickly, she wrote back,

"Thank you! I'm just fine. Excepting that my mama is scolding my papa so roughly with her flip-flop shoe again as usual. I have no idea what that means. But I presume that is the part of mother issue. (^^;)"

At that moment, Azusa laughed softly while writing back,

"Speaking off issue… Kou and Yuma had just started to fight about Kou's idol career issue… Probably about his fans attending to our school... Hehe…."

When their conversation continued, Azusa felt warm inside of himself while a bright atmosphere was blooming around him. In spite of being happy, the girl was very special for him. However, ever since the two of them started to talk to each other, it had been a great conversation with Karin than what he did before like being weak. The more he was chatting with Karin, the more he was starting to open up his mind to understand how much fun it was to talk to her without any obstacles. Even if he didn't have any friends at school except for his brothers, this girl was enough for him.

Considering that Azusa had suffered in anguish by thinking undesired and worthless for everyone due to his childhood trauma, that unbelievable internet partner came up with a ray of hope for him. As this happened, it was then Azusa realized that he wasn't isolated anymore. It felt like he was eventually able to see the light again. It felt like a wall was breaking down and led him to the freedom. With no hesitation, he was very glad that he had finally found someone who gave him an entire reason to exist in this world for real.

Xxx

It was an early afternoon the next day. Azusa sneaked down the staircase as quiet as he did so that his brothers couldn't hear him. While he did, his memory was recalling back when he was still in the middle of chatting with Karin. At that moment, Azusa remembered something unexpected that he had never done it before… He took his chance to ask Karin out for meeting face-to-face. Guess what.? She admitted! The following midnight, Azusa couldn't get some sleep because the excitement feeling was too difficult to handle for him while being over the moon. He barely believed that he was going to face her for the first time in his life. Even if he only had known her just a few months, he couldn't wait!

At the end of the flashback, Azusa stood at the port and grabbed the door knob. As Azusa did, he looked around the hallway. He wanted to assured that none of his brothers didn't see him being heading off yet. As the purple eyed guy did, he started to open the door so slowly as he did-

"Azusa-kun?"

Suddenly, Azusa jumped frightened and his heart went into his throat. As he did, he turned his head and it was none other than, "Kou… why are you here?"

At that moment, Kou glanced at Azusa as he barely understood what was going on, so he needed to say," Why I'm here? That's what I was going to ask you the same thing, Azusa-kun." When Kou continued his statement while giving a perplexed look, he asked, What were you thinking to sneak out at this evening?" Nobody has ever seen you being outside before, right?"

As the blonde guy had pointed out the case, Azusa answered nervously, "W-Well... I was only-"

As the purple-eyed guy didn't know how to use the right word to explain, Kou interrupted by saying, "What? What is it? Spit it out already."

At the last moment, it was then Azusa felt guilty to hold back his secret from his brother. So he decided to tell him the true about his date.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Surprised as Kou was after he had listened to Azusa when he told him about the subject.

...

With a simple nod, Azusa replied, "Yeah…"

Hearing his little brother saying that it was then Kou's eyes were sparkling with excitement and said,"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" With that, he proceeded by saying breathlessly, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that my adorable little brother has a date with someone for the first time! Azusa-kun, You really have grown up into a real man!"

In that moment, Azusa hushed to the idol vampire, "Shh! Not so loud…!"

Being confused as Kou asked, "What's wrong? Isn't it natural how happy I'm for you? What should-"

"Even if she's very important to me... I just don't want to let Ruki and Yuma discover about... my secret..." When Azusa interrupted Kou's statement, he continued to speak, "That's why I... wanted to keep this thing away from them… because it would be too ashamed… to let them know that I have contacted... with some strangers..." When the purple- eyed guy had paused, he went in silence as he looked away from Kou while placing his hand on his arm. As he did, he begged, "So, please… don't tell Ruki and Yuma about this…"

As Azusa said it, it was then a silence started to come into the worst. However, he was certain that it was wrong to blow up his plan by telling the truth to the blonde vampire guy. And yet-

"Why feeling so embarrassed about that?"

Suddenly, Azusa looked confused at Kou and uttered, "Huh...?"

As Azusa did, Kou explained, "Just to say this, she might be a stranger, yes. But that doesn't that she is not that good for you. No, on the contrary, she likes you because you're special for her. Besides, once you learn new people you haven't spoken with before will be scary at the first place. But when you start to share your kindness, the people will do the same way. That's how you have set your path like you did on that girl. You wanna meet her, right? Look, this is your chance to meet her for real in the truth! You have to show yourself how much she is waiting for you."

Hearing Kou saying so open-minded, Azusa's eyes were starting to grow of amazement as he barely couldn't settle exactly his statement. So he needed to ask, "Kou… Are you really sure that I-"

When Azusa paused his statement, Kou replied honestly, "Of course I am! You think that I was going to say no? Besides, you're my brother after all."

Hearing the blonde young guy saying that, Azusa became further amazed. Then, he replied happily, "Thank you so much…!"

"Don't thank me. I was just only telling you the fact." As Kou had said it, it was then the light started to hit the head, he asked, "Oh. Come to think of it. What about school? Will you be able to come tonight?"

As the blonde guy asked, Azusa replied simply, "I skip today..." Then he said, Tell Ruki that I got flu… and tell them that they need to stay away from me for the rest of tonight..."

As the green-headed young guy said it so, Kou replied, "Leave it to Kou-kun!" then the blonde guy said, " Now hurry up and meet her before Yuma-kun and Ruki-kun will notice that you are not here." Then Kou lastly say while giving his thumb up, "Good luck!"

As Kou had stated, Azusa replied smile, "Okay. I will. Thank you. I see you tonight then…" As Azusa said while waving his hand to Kou, he began to leave the mansion and left everything to Kou by keeping their secret. From that moment, Azusa felt so encouraged and confident when he realized that Kou was right. However, Azusa felt certain about that he established the friendship with Karin was becoming like a couple. Even if he didn't have so much knowledge about dating with someone, Azusa wanted to believe that unfamiliar person could becoming his company when they shared the goodness. Right now, he didn't have any time to waste by thinking about that and needed to concentrate on his business to find his precious friend.


End file.
